Mistletoe Kidnapping
by CeliaEquus
Summary: Grimmauld Place is about to be breached, and mistletoe will play a part in making it a VERY happy Christmas for one Dark Lord... As usual, I don't own Harry Potter, and I'm not making any money out of this.


"Mistletoe Kidnapping"

Hermione bounced on the balls of her feet. It was Christmas time, and she was staying at Grimmauld Place with Harry, Remus, and Sirius. She was now waiting for Ron. The rest of the Weasleys were there, but Ron kept working late at the Ministry these days. He was due at number twelve ten minutes ago. With Voldemort and the Death Eaters still at large, she was feeling somewhat anxious.

When the front door opened, she grinned as the redhead walked in. She already had a crush on him; but when this man came in, she felt a wave of desire hit her such as she never had before. Her breath caught, but Ron smiled as he walked forward.

"Hey, `Mione," he said.

"Hi, Ron," she said, almost melting. His voice… gods, it sounded just a little different, but there was a much… sexier quality to it. It made her tremble.

"You're not being very vigilant, are you?" he asked, amused.

"Oh! Of course. Identify yourself."

"I am Ronald Bilius Weasley." He was walking forward, causing Hermione to back up. "We met on the train going to Hogwarts, and you said that I had dirt," he stopped her right under the mistletoe, and leaned forward, "on my nose." With that, he dipped his head down, and caught her lips in a passionate kiss. Blown away, and briefly musing over how different this kiss felt from their usual ones, Hermione dropped her wand to fling her arms around his shoulders. Such fire! Her mouth was forced open, and she felt herself getting warmer all over, as his powerful muscle tasted her completely.

They were breathless when they pulled apart, and received much applause from those in the living room, who had all been watching.

"Making it official, then?" Harry asked, grinning at the couple.

"I am most _definitely_ making it official, Potter," he said, and everyone gaped as the Polyjuice potion wore off. Hermione felt a wand digging into her side, and her gaze strayed down to the long piece of wood. She gasped as she recognised it, but her eyes drifted closed as the tip moved up her body, pausing at the side of her chest, and then finally reaching her neck just as Voldemort was fully revealed.

"I have no problem with killing Miss Granger if any of you make any kind of movement which I deem threatening," he said, his left arm still around her middle. As soon as the change began, Hermione had dropped her arms, horrified; but he maintained his strong grip on her waist, and she had nowhere to put her hands other than his upper arms.

"Just let her go," Harry said carefully.

"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked. Voldemort chucked lowly.

"He will be returned," he said. "Though I rather think that I will keep _you_, Hermione."

"Don't call me that!"

"Ah, my dear, I can make you forget all about young Mr. Weasley," he said, stroking her stomach.

"Never…"

"Yes, I can. And now, if you'll excuse us…"

"Harry!" Hermione shouted. "You all have to get out of here, and stay together at all times! Now they know where…"

But she was torn away as Voldemort Apparated them out of the house. They all looked at each other, petrified by the fact that not only had they now lost Hermione, and possibly Ron as well, but headquarters had been compromised.

"Let's go," Moody said. "My place. Younger ones pair yourselves off with a member of the Order."

"But what about Ron and Hermione?" Ginny asked, already in tears.

"We have to go," Arthur said, grabbing his daughter's elbow. He pushed her into her mother's arms. "I'll wait here for Ron. Everyone else, go! They could arrive anytime soon."

"Be careful, Arthur," Molly said, and she gave her husband a kiss. He nodded, and watched her leave. One by one, the others left in singles or pairs, until it was just him, Dumbledore, and Harry.

"We will have to find out what happened once we have Mr. Weasley back," the headmaster said, looking sadly around the house.

"You think he'll be returned?" Arthur said.

"I am sure he shall. Now go to your family. _I_ will wait."

The boy's father knew better than to argue with Dumbledore, and nodded, before disappearing. Harry glared at the mistletoe, and aimed his wand at it.

"Reducto," he said, his voice low with anger. The plant exploded, and he sighed. He jumped when the fire turned green, and a beaten Ron stumbled out. Dumbledore used Legillimancy on him, and confirmed that it was the real Ronald Weasley. He took the boys straight to Moody's house, leaving just seconds before Death Eaters appeared at Grimmauld Place.

* * *

At Malfoy Manor, Hermione found herself in a bedroom, and started to tremble.

"Why am I here?" she asked, voice shaking. "Where's Ron?"

"He is through here," he said, opening a door. Ron was tied up inside, and a fire was burning nearby. Hermione started to run forward, but Voldemort held her back. "Now that you're here, he can be returned to your friends." He sneered at the word, and nodded at a Death Eater in the room. Ron's gag was torn off, and floo powder was thrown into the fireplace.

"Let her go!" he shouted. "I'll stay here. You can do whatever you want to me, but let her go."

"There's nothing I wish to do to her that I would _ever_ want to do to you," he said, eyeing the young woman. "I don't swing that way, Mr. Weasley." With that, he yanked her back into his arms, one hand tangled in her hair, coaxing her into another fiery kiss. Hermione struggled at first, and Voldemort growled. One hand moved down low, and pulled her hips closer. His arm travelled back up again, moving underneath her long-sleeved shirt, and causing her to moan as he caressed the bare skin. She was putty in his hands as he pressed her against the doorway. Her eyes were squeezed tight as she lost herself to the sensations.

As the Dark Lord pulled back, her lips followed, trying to maintain contact. He smirked, and spoke to the Death Eater.

"Send Mr. Weasley through to Grimmauld Place, and take everyone with you one minute from now." Hermione's eyes flew open in horror, and her head turned to Ron, who was looking absolutely disgusted. His eyes were screaming 'traitor!', and she felt like crying. But Voldemort's hold was tight, and his body surprisingly warm, hard against her. "Good bye. Say 'hello' to Dumbledore for me. I really only greeted my Hermione before."

"_Your_ Hermione?" she and Ron asked. Just then, the young man was pushed into the fireplace, and the address called out. He disappeared, and Hermione let out a sob.

"Come, come, my dear," he said, leading her back into the bedroom. "I do confess that I have admired you for some time. You remind me of me, in some ways. With… noticeable differences." Again, his gaze dropped down, studying her body. She shuddered, and he chuckled. It sounded even more sinister than before. "And then when I saw so much of you in Mr. Weasley's memories…" She looked horrified, and flushed. "What do you w-want with me?"

"Do you believe in… lust at first sight?" he asked. He smirked, and indicated that she look at the ceiling.

It was covered in mistletoe.

"What is this?" She sounded weak.

"This," he said, stroking her hair, "is a wonderful tradition, Hermione."

**

* * *

**

Yet another dark Hermione/Voldemort story where she's been abducted by him, and he wants her for more than her brain. Definitely not the typical Yuletide fun. Well, perhaps for one person it is.

**I've definitely gotta get out of that mould, and preferably back to happy, fluffy stories. Ah well.**

**Please review, my dears!**


End file.
